


Colors

by Animefangirl365



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Colors au, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefangirl365/pseuds/Animefangirl365
Summary: Where babies are born with a soulmark and monochrome vision, Yuuri Katsuki can't wait to find the one who can teach him the blue of his soulmark. Victor Nikiforov wishes he could simply display his soulmark and find his soulmate already.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**I’m doing another one! I’m giving a soulmate AU a shot and trying out a combo I saw. I’m crossing my fingers here that I do alright, and I’ll change one thing… you’ll know it when you see it, but I couldn’t smoothly keep it the way it was. This is an idea originally inspired by[A Star To Navigate By](http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/20474794) by [FallingOffTheClock](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingOffTheClock/pseuds/FallingOffTheClock). Go check theirs out. :)**

* * *

 It was a tale as old as time, the foundation of many poems, and shared with every young child from when they could first understand what was being said. When each child is born, they are destined for one or more people meant just for them, the ones who would make their lives as perfect as could be.

There is a very simple way to find these soulmates, and it is a two-step process; when a child is born, the receptive cones that discern color from black and white aren’t functional yet. When two soulmates meet, their eyes fully mature and open their world to color. In the case of having more than one soulmate, their eyes still have one or more steps to take. This is when you encounter partially colorblind people. They’ve met one of their soulmates, but have yet to find another.

The final piece to being sure you’ve found a soulmate is what is called a soulmark. This mark, which could appear anywhere on the body at birth, is discouraged from being displayed to anyone outside of the family or your soulmate. Once you can see color, you can identify who it may be and share your marks. If they match, you’ve found the one.

* * *

In the case of Victor Nikiforov, it took a very long time, as well as a lot of patience, to find his soulmate. He bore his mark on the left side of his ribcage in the form of a blue orchid; or at least, he was told it was blue, and it took constant monitoring by his family to keep him from displaying it at competitions. He would pout every time his attempts were foiled, but could anyone blame him for trying to find his true love? He blamed tradition. It was so unfair, really. Some of his classmates could already tell him his eyes were a crystalline blue. They could tell him their hair color, what the sky looked like, and how incredible their soulmates’ eyes were. A handful still couldn’t see certain colors, and were anxious for when they would meet their other soulmate. Yet he, who could travel around the world and meet thousands of people, still hadn’t found a match to the flower on his skin. He was already 16. How much longer would he have to wait?

* * *

Yuuri Katsuki, in Kyushu, grew up with the same supposedly blue orchid on his ribs. He couldn’t wait to find its match. Whether he had one, two, or even four soulmates, he was used to being picked on. He gained weight so easily, and he wished for someone who would love him and cherish him. It made him sad that his vision was still gray with Yuuko in his life. She was so kind, and so pretty. Unfortunately, he could tell just by watching her with Takeshi Nishigori that he was the one to bring color to her world.

One of the things that took his mind off of the longing for his perfect one was ice skating. The smooth glide of his skates across the ice brought a smile to his face, even when he fell and added a new bruise to his skin. Victor was amazing. Victor was loved. Surely, if he was cool like Victor, his soulmate would love him too. Rationally, he knew his soulmate would love him either way. But that didn’t fight his desire to be worthy of whomever would share his blue orchid.

* * *

At 24 years old, Victor had won two consecutive Grand Prix finals as well as two World Championships. He was rising to the top, and he’d never felt happier. However, he still had to take his coach’s advice on his costumes; he still saw the world in whites, grays, and blacks. He made eye contact with as many people as he could, waiting for the moment his eyes would see color. Really, how hard was it?

* * *

“This is it. I’m done for.” Yuuri slumped his shoulders as he sat in the kiss and cry. He had finally climbed to the top of the ladder and made it to the Grand Prix Final. He didn’t even have to listen; he knew, even being the second skater on the ice, that he was in last and would stay that way as the next four skaters earned their scores. He had no one to blame but himself, he knew this. He wrapped himself in the anxiety and anticipation of being one of the top six skaters that he messed up. Each slip, misstep, and tumble cycled through his mind on repeat. Now what?

* * *

Medal number five. Victor, at 27, had reached an unprecedented record of five Grand Prix gold medals in a row. He couldn’t find it in him to celebrate, though. What use was the joy of being at the top when there was no one to stand beside you? He headed out of the rink with Yuri and Yakov, reprimanding the other for getting sloppy. Then it happened. He saw the Japanese competitor, Yuuri Katsuki. He’d seen the man’s face in the news reports as well as the jumbotron, yet not in person. But when he did, his breath left him in a whoosh.

* * *

 _Blue._ Yuuri knew Victor’s eyes were blue, he’d learned everything he could about his idol, and he knew that he was seeing what had to be blue. But never, in his wildest dreams, could he have imagined what blue would look like. He took in the man’s hair, which remained unchanged but that was expected, his _red_ \- rich, vibrant, warm and brilliant red, that’s what it had to be - tracksuit jacket and pants.

* * *

Victor was at a loss. Poetry had been waxed on every color of the rainbow. He read as many as he could find. He had thought he would be prepared for this moment, and yet how wrong he was. He saw rich, smooth, dark eyes; that must be brown, he thought. Yuuri’s jacket was still partially black, but also had a sweet, cool color; he wondered if this was blue.

Yuri scoffed. “What does the crybaby pig want now? A commemorative photo? Just get it over with, I’m ready to leave.” Victor turned shocked eyes on Yuri. This was his soulmate, this was the most important moment in his life. By the time he turned back, the other skater’s shoulders were slumped as he left in shame. “Wait!” Victor called out. But Yuuri had already made it past the doors and beyond Victor’s reach.

* * *

The other Yuri was right. He was just a crybaby pig, after all. He would have never expected this. Victor deserved someone better, someone who wouldn’t accept feeling sorry for himself. Victor didn’t deserve him. Even if they were soulmates, Victor could still find someone better. Yuuri didn’t have the heart to hold him back like that. Yuuri fled to his hotel room and searched online for colors. He looked in the mirror and saw his _blue_ orchid with new eyes. He observed his brown eyes, wondering what Victor had thought of them. Of course, if Victor had a second, or even third, soulmate, he may not have even been able to see them. That would make more sense. Because there was no way that Yuuri was meant to be good enough for _him_.

* * *

 _Brown. Blue. Green, yellow, red._ Colors, Victor decided, were wonderful things. He decided through research that he only had one soulmate; he could see every color his searches yielded. And wasn’t that a marvelous thing? He had finally found his one, the man who was meant for him, to have and to love, for the rest of his life. He wondered what Yuuri thought of him. He imagined that his hair must be a bit disappointing; it was gray, whether you saw it devoid of color or not, but his blue eyes were sharp and, at first glance, kind of cold. He hoped Yuuri was okay with that. He lifted his shirt and looked at his own soulmark. He couldn’t wait to see what the same mark looked like against Yuuri’s slightly darker skin. He smiled at his reflection. They would surely see each other at the banquet tonight, and Victor was ecstatic.

* * *

One. Two. Four. Eight glasses. Champagne, Yuuri decided, was an interesting thing to become intoxicated on. He had completely failed at the Grand Prix Final, he was still mourning Vicchan, and it turns out he couldn’t possibly be enough for his soulmate. Twelve. Fourteen. He could feel his mind grow fuzzy. Monochrome drunkenness was fascinating enough by itself, but colors turned the whole experience on its head. He was angry. He had failed to prove himself, and now he was forced to come to this stupid event by Celestino. So, what could he do? He challenged the other Yuri to a dance off.

Oh, who was that again? He was… swi...ss.. Chris? Ha, Swiss Chris. Yuuri wasn’t sure. But the other man was good at pole dancing.

He recovered his clothing, not really caring that he bared his soulmark. What did it matter, anyways? He had found his mate. Whether it was a happy ever after or not was a different story. Ah. There, he is. Victor. He just wanted to be near him. Even if they couldn’t be together, Victor could be his coach, right? Well, drunk him thought it was a good idea. They made their way to the dancefloor. Victor was amazing on and off the ice, truly. He was lucky to have such a good mate. _Too_ good for Yuuri, since the japanese skater couldn’t reciprocate.

* * *

 _Yuuri._ Victor watched as his soulmate downed many flutes of champagne, one after the other. For now, he could just watch, right? Yuuri challenged Yuri - Victor frowned. That was confusing - and won. Yuuri then proceeded to get on the pole (why was there even one in here? This was supposedly a high-class event. Ah, well.) and _damn_. He smirked when Yuuri didn’t have a care in the world at flaunting his mark; they had already found each other, so it didn’t really matter who saw it or not. Victor was about to join him to proudly display their matching marks when Chris beat him to the pole. That was unfortunate. There was still more time left this evening, he would have an opportunity later. When Yuuri eventually dismounted the pole and came over, proceeding to grind against Victor’s leg, it was all the russian champ could do to refrain from heading to one of their rooms right at that moment. For the sake of Yakov’s blood pressure, he refrained, so as to “properly socialize” more. Not like that was going too well, but he couldn’t say he didn’t try. They danced, twirled, and nearly kissed. He was in love. He had an amazing soulmate whose smile had brought life and love to the banquet this evening. All too soon it seemed, Yuuri’s coach finally decided enough was enough and took Yuuri back to his room. Victor wanted to go as well, to make sure his mate was okay, but he knew Yuuri would be in good hands with his coach. He would see him in the morning, after all.

* * *

 _Nope._ Yuuri decided. He was not moving. He wasn’t thinking. He wasn’t going anywhere. And he most certainly was not opening his eyes, because Celestino had opened the blinds at some ungodly hour. _What happened last night?_ He thought. “C’mon kiddo, we need to go or we’ll miss our flight.” Two hours later, they were checked out and almost ready to board their flight back to Detroit. Yuuri decided that he wouldn’t pine after the owner of the first blue that he had ever seen.

* * *

**Ta-daa! Here we are. I chose to do a cut back-and-forth, simply because I think it's the most efficient way to do this, at least for the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two~! I hope I do alright. Drop a comment, I’d love to know what you want to see :)**

* * *

Four months. It was now March, and it had been four months since the banquet. Victor was, understandably, quite distressed about this. The morning after, Victor had attempted to procure Yuuri’s room number, only to discover that his soulmate had already checked out and was headed to Detroit. He still had the Nationals, Four Continents, and Worlds coming up, so as much as he wanted to, he wasn’t able to chase after his soulmate - until now.

_ [Katsuki Yuuri Tries to Skate Victor Nikiforov’s FS “Stay Close to Me”] _

The past four months, Victor had poured his longing and raw emotions into his free skate. Now, Yuuri had surprised him - and the whole world - with a heartfelt performance. It spoke of love, and longing, and raw heartbreak over something he couldn’t have. Well, that settled it. Victor was finding his mate, and nothing anyone could say would dissuade him. A sixth gold medal wasn’t worth letting go of his other half.

* * *

Yuuko was impossible to fool. No one else saw the unadulterated wonder; even after four months, Yuuri was left in awe at all the colors he had gone without for 23 years. And yet Yuuko, as soon as Yuuri had spoken just a few words, knew.

“You can see them, can’t you?” He recoiled, stammering out, “Wh- how did you know??” She smiled sweetly. “It’s the way you look at things now. So, spill! Who is it? Are they here? Do you have more than one?!” Yuuri blushed and fidgeted with his hands. “I met him at the finale, and I don’t really want to talk about it.” His voice deflated from nervous embarrassment to morose dejection as he spoke. It hurt too much to think about how Victor would be left for want because Yuuri, of all people, was picked to be his soulmate.

Yuuko quickly stepped around the counter and enveloped him in a hug. “I don’t know what happened. But I hope things work out for you, you deserve to be happy, okay?” Yuuri nodded sadly. He wished they could too. But unless he was better, he wasn’t going to be good enough for Victor.

He laced up his skates and glided out to the ice, feeling the dense chill just over the surface. He felt the glide of the blades as they cut through the top layer. He let himself go in the euphoria as he started his warm up. Finally, he asked Yuuko to please watch, because he wanted to show her this. He knew that she would likely identify the other owner of his  _ cerulean _ blue orchid; he’d been studying colors, soaking up the lively shades and the names he could give them. It felt nice to put a name to his physical link to Victor. He knew this. And somehow, he wanted her to know. No one else did. Not Phichit, Celestino, no one. Phichit knew he could see color, but he’d been forced to let it go after a full day of unending demands ended in a week of solid depression. But Yuuko would understand.

He began the entry, pouring his love and his sorrow, his longing and his fear into every movement. He loved his soulmate. He always had, since he was a very young boy. But he knew he couldn’t have Victor. He’d watched it happen; a celebrity would find a soulmate and vanish. They’d settle down, start a family, and the world would remain bitter at the icon that was taken from them. He couldn’t do that. Not to Victor.

* * *

“Hello! I was hoping to stay here for a while, if that’s alright?” Toshiya nodded. “Yes, you are welcome. Please, warm up in the baths. We had a sudden snow fall, and I’m sure you could use a little relaxation.” Victor nodded and thanked the man for his hospitality. He set Makkachin up outside - he didn’t want an accident, after all - and made his way to the baths.

After only a few minutes, he heard harried footsteps, a door being shoved open, and then he suddenly wasn’t alone in the onsen anymore. Standing in front of him was his soulmate, Yuuri Katsuki.

“Hello, Yuuri.” He skipped the cocky smile. This was his soulmate, who he’d met, fallen in love with, and then lost the next morning. This was important.

“H-hi, Victor.” Yuuri tried valiantly to hold his gaze on Victor’s eyes. Those blue,  _ so blue _ eyes. He felt his confidence shrinking. He’d run like a coward, and he knew it. He could’ve tried to contact Victor and explain, but he chickened out and buried himself down deep. After his defeat at the Nationals, he couldn’t bear to approach his soulmate. But here he was, sitting in his family’s onsen.

“Yuuri, I am almost certain, but I will ask this; I first saw color when I saw you, and I’d like you to make certain my soulmark matches the one you have.” With that, he turned towards the right, lifted his left arm, and waited. “Yeah, Victor. It matches. And I saw color when I saw you.”

Victor’s face lit up. “So it is true. I was disappointed when I couldn’t find you after the banquet, I just had to hope your coach had taken good care of you.” Yuuri’s face twisted in confusion. “Uh, taken…. Care of me?” With a sickening feeling, Yuuri dreaded the truth of what he couldn’t remember after approaching the champagne table. Victor frowned. “You don’t remember?” Yuuri’s face sunk into a fearful grimace, and he shook his head side to side.

Victor smiled. “Well, by my count of empty flutes, you did consume nearly a full bottle of champagne. So I guess that’s to be expected. The night of the banquet, I wanted to approach you, but you proceeded to challenge Yuri - the russian one - to a dance off. You won, and then you pole danced with Christophe. It was quite exotic. I wished to join you, but there wasn’t enough space. I would have been honored to show that my mark matched yours.” Yuuri looked like he’d been zapped. “H...honored?? But- I’d just gotten the worst score in history for a Grand Prix finalist, I was a mess. You heard Yuri; I sat in the bathroom and cried. Not only that but… my weight slipped. Yuri’s right; I’m a crybaby little pig. I’m not good enough for you. I couldn’t be.” He had tears streaming from his eyes. Victor stepped forward through the water and wrapped his hands around Yuuri’s shoulders. “Yuuri, I’ve waited my whole life for the moment I would meet my soulmate. There were many, many attempts on my part to expose my mark during a competition; my parents and coach had to play intervention every time. And now I’ve met you, and seeing your performance of Stay Close to Me, I’m sure of it. I want to be with you, support you, and make you happy.”

A sob escaped Yuuri’s throat, and he buried his face in Victor’s chest. He was so, so afraid. He knew it was a risk, opening his heart like this; but maybe, it was worth it.

Victor carefully pulled back to see Yuuri’s face, smiled, and asked; “Would you like to take a bath with me?” Yuuri blushed, but nodded, and agreed to go wash up to get in the hot spring.

A few minutes later, Yuuri was leaning against Victor’s shoulder as they lounged in the hot spring. Victor grinned. “I remember a certain someone asking me to be their coach. Are you still up for it?” Yuuri blinked. He didn’t… wait. He must’ve been drunk. Hehe. Well… “But, what about your season?” Victor shook his head. “That doesn’t mean anything to me. Not as much as seeing you happy does. I’ve beaten world records, won more consecutive medals than anyone else, and the world simply isn’t surprised anymore. I always knew I’d settle quite a bit once I met my soulmate. So, what do you say?”

He turned it over in his mind. Was he really worth Victor’s time to teach? Only one way to find out. “Sure. I just… well, have to lose some weight first.” Victor nodded. “Only for ice skating. Any other time, I will love you just the way you are.” Yuuri smiled. Maybe things would be okay, after all.

**All done. :) Chapter number 2 is complete :) I’ll try a whole progression through the series, which of course is quite different since they’re soulmates from the start and already going to be together. I’m trying. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three. I’m nervous. This is usually where I smack into a fence in writing. On my FFN Account, same name, my Ao no Exorcist story made it to chapter eight before I got stuck on nine. My Naruto fanfic hit a roadblock at 4 complete chapters. My SPN fanfic on AO3 is stuck with #3 in progress. Whoops. Ah, well. Off we go!**

Every day, Kyushu’s residents could expect a hello from Yuuri. Every single day, he would chase after that silver haired young man on the bicycle and greet everyone he saw. As the days went by, the greetings came easier, Yuuri ran just a little bit faster, and some days, his companion ran with him.

Yuuri beamed at the scale. He was back to the weight he was at the Grand Prix. Victor would let him on the ice now. He set off for another run; this time, straight to Ice Castle Hasetsu, where his soulmate was waiting. Things had been going well between them. Little gestures, holding hands, a kiss, and Yuuri was loving it. He never would have expected this outcome. He had thought that Victor would never accept him. Yuuri had expected to never see his soulmate again, that the 27 year old would be horrified by Yuuri’s colossal failure and avoid him for the rest of their lives. But here Victor was, smiling and loving, encouraging with each pound lost.

He approached his second home at an easy jog, prepared for the struggle to get through the crowd. He made it, stopping and leaning against the glass doors. Vaguely, he registered someone else standing there, but he was too busy catching his breath. Next thing he knew, he felt a sharp pain in his back and flipped head over heels before slamming into the front desk.

**(Small interjection: at this point in writing, I realized I had 100 kudos. /)ºOº(\ Thank you!!!!)**

The other Yuri was _here_ ! _In Hasetsu!!_ The scathing remarks bit into his mind. _“What does the crybaby pig want now? A commemorative photo?”_ Yuuri cringed and then squirmed as Yuri planted his foot on Yuuri’s forehead. “You little pig. I told you to retire.”

“ _Yuri._ That’s _enough._ ” All eyes turned to the entrance to the rink. There, with skateguards on the blades and a frown on his face, stood Victor. Yuri’s expression turned to incredulous disbelief. “You came all this way to Japan, abandoning your chances for competing this season, all for this pig?! Did you forget what you promised me?” Yuri lifted his foot, and Yuuri took the opportunity to get up and go over to Victor. The older russian skater replied, “While I did forget, that’s no excuse to treat someone else so coldly. Now, what did you come here for?”

Yuri scoffed. “To bring you back, of course! I want you to come back to Russia with me and be my coach.” Yuuri flinched. Victor wouldn’t leave, right?

Victor shook his head. “Yuri, I can’t do that. There was a time where I may have agreed. But now, I simply refuse. I may decide to coach you as well, on one condition; you prove to me you can do as I say. I’ll explain further in a moment.” With that, he turned and walked back towards the ice, pulling Yuuri alongside him.

“Don’t you walk away from me!!” The blonde skater yelled. “I never said you couldn’t follow me.” was the reply. With that, Yuri stomped off after the two.

Victor was waiting just around the corner. With an oppressive tone, he said, “Yuri, I will say this once, and one time only. We haven’t informed the press, and we will keep it that way. Under _no_ circumstances are you to repeat what I’m about to share with you. Yuuri is my soulmate. I will _not_ leave his side, and I will _not_ abandon him as his coach. If you insist on me being your coach _as well_ ; you will have to understand; I will provide equal treatment. Each program I choreograph for the both of you have equal chances of winning. I will guide you where each of you lacks. But you will have to accept that you won’t have my undivided attention. Am I clear, Yuri?”

Yuri was caught in disbelief. He never would have guessed that someone like the _pig_ would be _Victor’s_ soulmate!! It made… _zero_ sense! At all!

Keeping his frown in place, he scoffed. “Whatever. Sure, fine I guess. I won’t repeat it; it’s not worth my time.”

Victor instantly relaxed. His firm frown turned into a smile. “Now then! I’ll choreograph a program for both of you. For now, it’s really late. We should be heading back.” The two students agreed, and the three went off to Yuuri’s family’s inn. Yurio insisted on staying in the same building, citing that Victor would give extra instructions to his soulmate if they were left unattended. Before retiring to their rooms, Yuuri and Victor relaxed in the outdoor bath.

The younger man sighed as he relaxed against Victor’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

Victor’s head tilted in confusion. “What for, Yuuri?” Yuuri replied, “For not leaving. For a moment, I was scared.”

Victor turned towards his soulmate. “Yuuri, you are my soulmate. For now, and for always. I longed for the day I would meet you, and if you think for a moment I am disappointed, then I will spend as many more moments as it takes to prove I am anything but.” He brought his right hand to Yuuri’s ribs. “This blue orchid we share is more than just a superficial thing. It ties us together and shows everyone we’re meant to be. The moment you brought color to my life changed me. I will never leave you.”

Yuuri’s face flushed from his neck to his hairline. Tears welled up in his eyes as his bottom lip trembled. Taken aback, Victor brought his hands up to Yuuri’s cheeks. “Are you alright?”

Yuuri nodded shakily, sending his hair flopping around his face. “Yes, I’m more than alright, Victor. I don’t know what I did to deserve you. I’ve idolized you my entire life, and I never-” he pauses to wipe away the tears spilling over his cheeks. “I never ever thought you’d even look at me. I never let myself fall into hoping you were my soulmate, because I knew if you weren’t, it’d just hurt more. Thank you so much, Victor.” The pair leaned in for a sweet and tear-filled kiss, sitting side-by-side against the edge of the hot spring. They pulled apart, and brought their hands together to rest under the water.

Some time later, they realized it was time to go to bed. They each got out of the water, wrapped up in their robes, and held hands again as they walked back to their rooms. Outside Yuuri’s door, Victor brought his soulmate’s face up for a sweet and chaste kiss. “доброй ночи моя звезда.”

 **(Note; That is** **_supposed_ ** **to mean “good night my star”. I used google translate. I hear it does okay with two word phrases, so I put it in in chunks; “good night” and “my star”. If it didn’t this time, and any of you know Russian, let me know, and I will** **_gladly_ ** **fix it; I’m a glutton for knowledge! #huffle-claw 100%)**

Yuuri’s lips spread in a happy smile. He didn’t know the actual translation, but the tone of Victor’s voice gave away his intent. “おやすみ、私の親愛なる.”

**(I used translate again, but asked my brother to clarify. However, he can’t read the last two kanji. This phrase is supposed to be “good night, my dear”. If you can read the last two kanji and that makes this phrase mean something completely different, again; I love learning.)**

Yuuri stepped through the door, smiled one more time at Victor, and closed it. He heard soft footsteps padding away to Victor’s room. He couldn’t believe his luck. How on earth did he get so lucky? He changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed.

**Whoo! Chapter three complete!! Took me a bit cuz I’ve been super busy the last few days and then I found an AMV that I just HAD to write something for!! It's titles Give You the World. Go check it out please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four. I am reading this in total awe. I am writing this at 6:41 PM PST on December 31st. I posted my third chapter just shy of four hours ago. It went from 940-ish views to 1535. That’s just shy of 600 views in four hours. I am astounded at the response my story has received. Thank you!! I am over the moon. Anything you’d like to see, feel free to let me know! I’m still learning and will accept any input you guys have for me.**

**12:22 AM 01/01/17 ...I had to pause after writing that for family movie night. HAPPY NEW YEAR! !!AND!! I’m at 1777 views!!!! :O I am blown away. WHOOSH!**

_ “This is completely biased.” _

Victor had revealed the programs, and somehow decided that Yuuri should do On Love: Eros, leaving tough-to-the-bone Yuri Plisetsky with the delicate and sweet On Love: Agape.  _ “It’s probably only because we’re soulmates… it doesn’t seem like me. Now, Victor; Victor can  _ definitely _ do eros….” _ A raging blush set his face aflame.  _ “BAD! Bad Yuuri!! Do NOT go there!” _

He entered the step sequence, shoving aside the embarrassing thoughts, just like the playboy would cast aside the women vying for his affection. Anyone could write a story. But giving it depth, emotion, life, and meaning requires something special. He just had to find his “special”.

He finished the moves. “Well done, Yuuri!” He dropped his pose and turned towards his soulmate. He pushed himself off, heading to the opening in the barrier. Once he reached it, Victor pulled him into a hug and spun him around. “You’ve got the choreography down! Now, we just need to work on making it a story, not just some fancy footwork.”

Yuuri wiped a towel across his neck, stopping the drops of sweat running off his scalp. “I know. I just… don’t feel very… eros.” He dipped his head when he felt the return of the persistent blush.  _ “How embarrassing… I’m 23 my soulmate is one of the most eligible bachelors, and I can’t get eros.” _

“Yuuri…” the Japanese skater jerked his head up. “You’re thinking again. You’ll find your eros, I know you can. Don’t get too worked up about it, alright?” His lips quirked upwards as he tilted his head, letting his bangs fall to the side. Yuuri nodded. Victor ducked down to give his soulmate a quick kiss. “You did great.” Yuuri nodded again, giving Victor a shy smile.

“ - Hey! We’re here to train, not make goo-goo eyes! C’mon, old man, it’s my turn on the ice.” Victor sighed and turned away from Yuuri. Ah, well, they’d have time later.

That evening, the three of them lounged in the hotspring. Yuuri and Victor sat at one side while Yuri stayed at the other. “Just so you two know, just because you’re soulmates doesn’t mean you get more training time.” Victor nodded and waved his hand in a dismissing manner. “Don’t worry, any extra time I spend with Yuuri is to get to know each other better!” “V-Victor!!” Yuuri excalimed, scandalized. Yurio would probably assume something more than just talking. He wasn’t wrong, but still!! Victor turned and winked at the black-haired skater, like he knew exactly what he was doing. Yuuri supposed he did, but hadn’t it primarily been Victor who suggested keeping their bond a secret for now? He recalled their conversation, getting lost in his thoughts and the heat of the water…

_ “What do we tell the press?” Victor focused his blue eyes on Yuuri’s brown as he spoke. They were laying side-by-side in Yuuri’s room, discussing training, how Yuuri was getting closer to reaching his goal weight, and whether they would make  _ them  _ public or not. _

_ “W-well… I don’t know about you, but… I’m okay with telling them as long as you are.” _

_ Victor’s eyes glazed over as he let their options tumble over in his mind. On the one hand, if they told the press, his own fans would be even angrier at Yuuri than they already were. Bad enough he had abandoned what could have been his sixth consecutive gold medal season for a skilled skater, but if that skater was also his soulmate? He knew what happened to athletes and their soulmates. Their career would suffer and the both of them would receive numerous pieces of hate mail. _

_ He also wanted Yuuri’s skill and hard work to be recognized for itself, rather than as “Victor Nikiforov’s soulmate.” If they revealed their bond now, the media and skating community would never appreciate Yuuri the way they all should. To Victor, having Yuuri Katsuki - the adorable, shy, and under-confident masterpiece ready to unfold - as his soulmate was an incredible honor, and something that should be envied by the world. How lucky was he that he would have Yuuri as his soulmate, and his alone? _

_ “Yuuri, I don’t want them to know until the time is right. You and I both know that the audience won’t pay attention to my choice to coach you for your skill as long as they know I’m also your soulmate. Even if coaching you wasn’t on the table, I’d still have found you and asked you to live with me. Whether I would have competed in this season or not, I hadn’t decided yet. But, you are an amazing skater. You just need to be confident, and when you are, no one will be able to look away from you. I want you to be proven for yourself before the media staples the image of being my other half over you. When the time is right, I’ll let you know. But for your safety and career, I don’t want them to know.” _

Victor placed his head against Yuuri’s as he smiled, recalling their decision. When the world can no longer look away from Yuuri, that’s when he’ll tell them all.

Too soon, it was time to go to bed. The three of them dried off, dressed, and retired to their rooms, Victor deciding to sleep in Yuuri’s room again. The time before they laid down to sleep, lying in each other’s arms and feeling the other’s presence beside them, was some of their most precious time together. Just laying there, taking comfort in hearing their mate’s breathing and the rise and fall of their chests, was Yuuri’s favorite part of even having a mate. He would never take for granted the gift he had been given, from the moment he was told about the single blue orchid blossom on his ribs, to when he saw color and met Victor, to now.

**The next morning**

Training resumed where it left off: lace up the skates, take off the guards, skate their programs, and take pointers where they went wrong. It seemed that neither Yuuri nor Yuri had the theme of their programs down. So, Victor decided they should go to a waterfall and meditate.

“This is stupid.” spat the younger skater.

Yuuri shook his head fondly. He too, remembered his dissatisfaction with meditation at that age. He didn’t have the patience for it. But over the past 7 years, he had come to appreciate the quiet and calmness of focusing on yourself without being overwhelmed by the world around you.

Now, came his conundrum. How do you meditate for finding eros? The fast and reckless pace of sexual love was pretty much the precise opposite of meditation. Meditation is calm, controlled, and peaceful. Eros drove all rationality and inhibitions out the window and in front of a moving train. Eros was rapid, a downward spiral that pulled you in deep and made you want to be there. What was that to him? Even though they weren’t there yet, maybe…

He remembered Victor’s demonstration of the routine. He recalled the way his feet pushed and pulled him across the ice, using the blades as the ink for a page, his hands for the smooth, elegant script as it flowed onto the material before him. His body never failed him, never swayed under any command the soul inhabiting it might deliver. If Victor could think of something, he could do it with nary a struggle. Even the most difficult elements in figure skating were within Victor’s reach. If Yuuri’s own body could do the same, he would make the audience never take their eyes off of him. And someday, those same eyes would watch in envy, for he was already Victor’s, and Victor was his. No one could ever take that away from him.

He pulled himself out of his meditative state and noticed that the other Yuri was completely unaware of himself or his surroundings, not even how his body had begun to shiver under the brisk temperature of the water. Making up his mind, Yuuri pulled his fellow competitor from the curtain of water, bringing him out of the meditative state. In a few minutes, his eyes cleared up a bit more, he had pushed most of the water out of his hair, and had yet to speak a word past agreeing to head back to the inn. Yuuri was impressed that the 15 year old had succeeded after all his complaints. The inn, with its relaxing showers and outdoor hot spring, was a strong temptation and the two rushed back, anxious to get into dry clothes and have dinner.

It was right as they were getting out of the hot spring that Victor joined them. He pouted at having to bathe alone, but waved them on to eat their dinner while he washed up.

Yuri remained unfocused the rest of the evening, and Victor noticed. After they curled up on the mattress, the older man asked Yuuri about it.

“Well… the meditation went well. I think he did it, Victor. I think he found his agape.” Victor beamed. He was glad. Tomorrow should be interesting. “And you? Did you find eros?” Yuuri let his eyes move away from Victor’s face, unsure. “I honestly don’t know. I’ll just have to see how tomorrow goes.” Victor nodded and dipped his mouth to Yuuri’s, sweetly kissing him good night before they both fell asleep. He broke the kiss and noted the dopey smile on Yuuri’s face. If Yuuri thought he had gotten the best gift with this bond, he was mistaken; it was Victor who was the luckiest.

**Aaand done! Chapter 4!! Woohoo!! Also: THANK YOU SO MUCH. For the heck of it, I’ve been tracking my fanfic’s status by hits. Ya know, go to the Yuri!!! On Ice fandom, sort by hits, scroll through the pages until I found mine. And it’s the 1649th most read with 2958 hits at the conclusion of writing this. OMG!!! :D I’m so happy, especially since I did get stuck for a few days. While I was stuck, I made an AMV! My first one, I would be honored if you check it out:** [ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T4XaVqf9Dik &t=1s** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T4XaVqf9Dik&t=1s) **THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. Comments, kudos, even just reading this 4th chapter are amazing gifts. :D**


End file.
